Vacation
by StarCrusader
Summary: Lucy goes on vacation, but isn't entirely happy when a certain pink-haired friend of hers decides to join her. Little do they know that storms are coming their way, so the vacation will be held in their hotel room. Little do they know that it's a bit haunted... What could possibly happen?


My heart was beating out of my chest as I ran out of my apartment door and down the street towards the train station. My luggage was rolling behind me, getting caught on a few stones every now and then. I had to get to the train, before _he_ came looking for me! But then, I heard it; the cry of my enemy. However, it was from a distance. I still had time!

"LUUUUCYYYY!"

With a yelp, I ran faster. The train station was coming into my view, and I chuckled to myself. I was gonna make it! I stepped onto the train and sat down in a seat with a sigh. _I made it!_ I smiled to myself and looked out the window. _I get to go on a vacation without Natsu! Finally, I get alone time!_ However, I had no idea how wrong I was...

"Luuucyyy..." a voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. With wide eyes, I slowly turned my head towards the owner of the voice. On the seat next to me sat Natsu, a shadow covering the upper half of his face. However, I could see his eyes. They were glowing red. He was smiling from ear to ear, his teeth looking sharper than ever. He looked like something that would've crawled out of Hell. I almost peed myself.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" he asked in a low voice.

"N-Natsu... Wh-wh-what are you d-doing here?" I asked, absolutely terrified.

"I'm going on vacation with you!" he exclaimed, turning back into normal.

"Ugh. Why can't I have the weekend to myself?" I asked, glaring at him. "Besides, where's Happy?"

Natsu sweat-dropped, and I face-palmed. "Let me guess, you were in such a hurry to catch up to me, that you left him..."

Nervously laughing, Natsu scratched the back of his head with his hand. "Whoops.." he mumbled.

Then, the train lurched forward and Natsu doubled over, his motion sickness now in play. _Great._

 **(At The Guild)**

"Natsu! Where are you?" cried out a little blue Exceed.

"Oh, Happy. You don't know? He left with Lucy on vacation." Mira said while wiping a glass.

"Vacation? Why can't I go... Could it be... Natsu likes Lucy more?!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

"No, no. I'm sure that's not it at all!" Mira assured the little cat. "He was off in a hurry, and I'm sure he just forgot to tell you."

This made the Exceed cry more. "He forgot about me...?"

"Ah, no! That's not what I meant! Uhm, how about a fish?" suggested the white haired mage.

"Yay!" cried Happy, taking the fish from the bartender.

 **(A Few Hours Later With Lucy And Natsu)**

Natsu and I stepped off of the train, heading towards the hotel. It was around 8:30, so I wanted to shower and go to bed.

We checked in and headed up to our suite. I couldn't wait to step into a hot shower! I pressed the lacrima the desk gave me against the scanner and heard a click. Natsu opened the door and gasped.

"What? What is it?" I asked, hoping the room didn't look bad.

"This place... HAS FOOD!" he exclaimed, running over to the snack bar. It's a good thing it was all complimentary food...

I set my luggage by the bed, and... wait... By the _bed?!_ As in, just _one_ bed?! How could this get _any_ worse? _I'll just convince him to sleep on the couch.._ I thought to myself as I headed to the bathroom.

"Natsu, I'm taking a shower. Don't come in until I'm out." I said. But I might as well have been talking to a brick wall. He was too busy eating to notice that I said anything. Sighing, I shut the door and started my shower.

The hot water felt _amazing_ on my skin. It was as if all my worries were washing down the drain. After about 10 minutes, I stepped out and dried off, changing into my pajamas, which was just shorts and a tank top. I left the bathroom and walked out into the suite. There I saw Natsu, sitting on the bed watching the news.

"Luce, did you know that there's going to be harsh storms coming through here all day tomorrow?" Natsu asked, his eyes glued to the t.v.

"No way... Really?" I asked, feeling my happiness crumble to the ground.

"Yeah. They're advising everyone to stay inside." Natsu said, taking his eyes off of the t.v. to look at me. He stared at me for a moment, then looked away.

"Natsu..? Are you okay..?" I asked, wondering if there was something wrong with me.

"Yeah." he said. The temperature felt as though it was rising. Was he... _blushing?!_

"O-okay.." I replied sitting next to him. "So, what are we supposed to do tomorrow? We can't really leave the hotel."

"I brought cards!" Natsu said, a smile spreading across his face. I smiled back. He could be such a dork sometimes.

"Okay. But before anything, go take a shower! You stink!" I exclaimed, holding my nose.

"Really?" he asked, sniffing the air. "I thought that was you." he said chuckling. But his chuckle soon turned turned into an _oomph,_ as a pillow hit him right on the face.

"Go. Shower. Now." I said, hoping he'd finally go do it.

"O-okay! S-sorry Luce." he said, rushing to the bathroom. I sighed in relief when I heard water hitting the plastic bottom of the shower. I spread out on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

 **( A few hours later )**

I shot up in the bed and panted, feeling absolutely terrified. I just had a nightmare that involved clowns, chainsaws, and really sharp knives. I looked around the room, confused as to where I was, but then I remembered that I was on vacation. I felt an arm tighten around my waist, pulling me back down to the bed. I rolled over and was staring into onyx eyes filled with concern. I swear, my heart skipped a beat!

"Luce, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. It was just a bad dream. Sorry if I woke you." I said. I rolled onto my other side, so I didn't face him. I didn't want him to see my blush. The warm arm that was around my waist tightened, bringing me loser to Natsu. My face felt like it was on fire. What was he doing? Why was he getting so close?

"You smell nice, Luce.." Natsu mumbled as he buried his nose in my neck. My face felt like it was going to melt off!

"N-Natsu... What're you-" but I was cut off by his snoring. _Sheesh. Just what is going through his mind?_

The warmth of his body spread throughout my entire body, making me feel sleepy. Before I knew it, my eyes shut and I was thrown into a world of darkness once more.

 **(The Next Morning)**

I woke up and sat up in the bed, stretching my arms and yawning. I looked next to me, only to find the bed empty. Where was Natsu..? Then last night's events flooded back into my head, and I blushed. _What_ is _it with that boy? What's gotten into him?_

I stepped out of bed and went over to the window and peered out. The sky was covered with a dark blanket of clouds. Nobody was out in the streets. It sort of looked like a ghost town. I changed quickly, then went down to the lobby, hoping Natsu was there. To my surprise, he wasn't. Nobody was down here. Not even the manager. Sighing, I decided to head back up to my suite. While I was walking down one of the long hallways, the lights flickered, then went out. I stopped, my heartbeat speeding up. This was really creepy.

Not wanting to stay in the creepy dark hallway, I ran to the suite. I quickly unlocked the door and shut it. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, but then I realized how dark my room was.

"Natsu? Hello? Are you in here?" I called out, hoping for a reply.

"Oi, Luce. Where'd you go?" Relief flooded me when his voice filled the room.

"I was out looking for you. Where did _you_ go, hmm?" I asked, feeling my way to the bed.

"I was in the bathroom." he said.

"Natsu? Can you make some light? I can't see where I'm going."

"Sure. I think I saw candles in here earlier. Ah, found them!" he said. A moment later, the candles were lit and we sat on the bed, silence hanging in the air.

"Ne, Natsu, where are those cards you brought?" I asked. Might as well pass the time doing _something._

He dealt out the cards and we played Blackjack. We did this for what seemed like hours, laughing and having fun, just the two of us.

When it was around 3:00 in the afternoon, we decided to play truth or dare.

"Luce, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said, hoping it wasn't something crazy.

"Okay~... I dare you to... stand on your head!" he said, smiling.

"Fine." I could _totally_ do that. When I finished, Natsu applauded me, and I bowed. Giggling, I asked him which he picked.

"Truth." he said.

"Hmm... Is it true that you have a crush on Lisanna?" I asked. I was hoping the answer was no. For the past day, my feelings had been building up for my pink-haired partner.

"On Lisanna? No way! She's like a sister to me." Natsu said, chuckling. I felt really happy hearing this information.

"So who do you like then?" I asked, hoping to pry out information.

"You already asked me a question, Luce!" Natsu was blushing. The candles illuminated his face and stomach as he laid down, propping his head on his hand. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm. Truth, I guess." I answered.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Gray?" Natsu asked. His eyes were flickering with curiosity.

I looked away, blushing. I didn't, but I wanted to toy with Natsu a bit. "W-well..." I trailed off.

"W-wait, you do?!" Natsu said, sitting up.

"No way! Hahaha not in a million years!" I chuckled, looking a his expression. It was like telling a child that Santa didn't come, but the child finds out that there's still presents under the tree. Natsu's face turned bright red and he looked away.

"Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a back flip." I said, deciding to make him do something a bit active. Not that he needed it, with the shape his body was in.. He easily did the flip then sat back down.

"There. Luce, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." he said, looking into my eyes. His face was turning a bright red, and the candles seemed to grow brighter. The temperature of the room was increasing.

"W-wha?" I asked, not sure if I had heard him right.

"Kiss me." he said, placing his hand on top of mine. My mind was racing. He wanted to _kiss_ me?! I mean, it's not like I don't _want_ to kiss him, but why would he want to kiss me?

Hesitantly, I slowly leaned forward, my face getting closer to his. His eyes shut, and so did mine. When our lips met, it was like an explosion went off inside of me. His lips were really soft and warm, so when he was about to pull away, I placed my hand on the back of his head, so the kiss would last longer. When we broke apart, we stared into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say.

"N-Natsu..." I said, feeling my face get hotter. "I -" but I didn't get to finish my sentence. The candles blew out, and the room went cold.

"Natsu? What's going on?" My heart was rapidly beating, and my mind was racing. How do candles just blow themselves out?

"I don't know." answered Natsu. He summoned a ball of fire to his hand, which lit up the room. Looking at my wristwatch, it was 4:30. When I looked back to Natsu, he was standing, walking over to the window.

"The window was partially open." he said, closing it.

"Oh." I said, breathing out. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath.

"Maybe we should eat something from the snack bar. What do you want?" Natsu asked, rummaging through the snacks.

"I'll have a candy bar."

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Ne, Natsu. Could you light a candle? I'm going to go ahead and take a shower."

"Sure."

"Thanks." I said, grabbing the candle and walking towards the bathroom door.

The hot water poured over me as I was thinking about the kiss Natsu and I shared. It was amazing, but I wonder how he felt about it? I turned the water off and got into my pajamas, which was the shorts and tank top from before.

The candle died as I was brushing out my hair, throwing me into a world of darkness. I felt my way towards the door, but stopped when my hand landed on something ice cold. It felt like... a chest... Gasping, I pulled my hand away, only for another hand to grab my wrist. It was _freezing_ cold. Who was this? What was going on? I tried to yank my hand free, but I couldn't. My body was frozen with fear, and I couldn't say anything.

Another hand grabbed my other wrist tightly, sending pain throughout my hand. My mind went blank, and I was scared out of my mind.

"N-Natsu...!" I said hoarsely. "Help.. Natsu!"

Just then, the door swung open, and light illuminated the bathroom. Natsu was standing there, a ball of fire in his palm. Standing in front of me was a shadowy figure, but it disappeared as soon as Natsu stepped in the doorway. I fell to the ground, crying.

"Luce! What's wrong? What happened?"

I told him what just happened, and he hugged me tightly.

"Luce... It's okay." Natsu said, trying to cheer me up. "How about we just call it a night? It's already 7:00."

"It's 7:00? Already?" I asked, surprised. I didn't think I was in the bathroom for that long...

"Yeah. Let's just go to sleep, then we'll leave in the morning."

"O-okay." I said, crawling in bed.

Natsu extinguished his flame and crawled up next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm body. We fell asleep like that.

 **(The Next Morning)**

My alarm sounded, waking me up. I turned it off and sat up in the bed, rubbing the tired from my eyes. I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Natsu, and got ready for the day. The power came back on, which made seeing easier. At around 8:30, I woke Natsu up so he could get ready, too. When we were both ready and our things were packed, we left the hotel and caught the next train to Magnolia.

"Thank you, Natsu." I whispered as we rode home. Maybe going on vacation with him _wasn't_ a bad idea, after all. I wasn't looking forward to an unhappy blue Exceed when we got home, though...


End file.
